Historia pod historią
by NiinaX
Summary: Obalanie mitu narnijskiego, tylko tym razem eksperymentowanie z formą. Tytuł także z Sikena. Incest.


**Historia pod historią**

_We have not touched the stars  
nor are we forgiven_

**Richard Siken, Snow and Dirty Rain**

Zuzanna zakochała się w oczach Piotra, gdy była małą dziewczynką. Piotr miał takie niesamowite oczy – niezgłębione, i odbijało się w nich światło. Kiedy zaś się do niej uśmiechał, błyszczały. Zuzanna jest pewna, że widziała w nich iskry, złote błyski, które -

(tylko sobie wyobraziła)

- przyciągały ją do niego niczym magnes. Oczy Piotra były niezrównane i Zuzanna wiedziała to od zawsze. Gdy dorosła doceniła także jego regularne rysy twarzy, włosy w kolorze słońca i zaraźliwy śmiech. Śniła o nim każdej nocy i były to wspaniałe –

(koszmary, o których wciąż pamiętała)

- sny, których nie mogła zapomnieć. Senne marzenia, tak odległe i tak nierealne. Piotr był jej bratem, a ona jego siostrą. Zuzanna była rozsądna, więc wciąż sobie powtarzała – _nie bądź naiwna, głupia dziewczyno _– i pomagało, dopóki Piotra nie było w pobliżu, dopóki znów nie zobaczyła jego oczu. Tonęła w nich –

(i nikt nie mógł jej uratować)

- i choć mogła się ratować – wtedy na początku, przez chwilę - to wcale nie chciała. Zuzanna dobrowolnie nie mogła wyrzec się oczu Piotra. Takich oczu się przecież nie zapomina, o takich oczach marzy się całe życie, a ona miała je tuż przy sobie, na wyciągnięcie ręki –

(i chciała by znikły)

- i chciała je mieć na własność, tylko dla siebie. Piotr był jej bratem, a więc należał tylko do niej. Kość z kości, krew z krwi. Zuzanna nie potrafiła wyrzec się Piotra, bo choć jest oczywiście rozsądna, to jest także uparta. Trzyma więc Piotra blisko siebie, tak blisko, że –

(nie jest to właściwe)

- może poczuć jego zapach. Zuzanna prócz oczu, kocha też ten zapach i chce go nosić na swojej skórze, ale wie nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Jeszcze nie. Solennie przyrzeka jednak, że będzie czekać tyle, ile będzie trzeba. Ten odpowiedni moment przyjdzie. I przychodzi Narnia –

(która jest jej przekleństwem)

- która jest tym upragnionym czasem, by Zuzanna mogła posiąść Piotra i mieć go tylko dla siebie. Ona jest Łagodna, a on jest Wielki. Król i Królowa Narnii, krew z krwi i kość z kości. Idealne dopasowanie. W Narnii oczy Piotra są jeszcze piękniejsze, mają więcej blasku – wcale jej to nie dziwi – wszak w Narnii wszystko jest piękniejsze. Kocha te oczy bardziej niż kochała, bo w Narnii wszystko jest bardziej –

(przeklęte)

- wspaniałe. Łucja Mężna jest jeszcze dzieckiem, a Edmund Sprawiedliwy tylko chłopcem – to Zuzanna i Piotr królują, podczas gdy tamtych dwoje, nawet w Narnii, potrzebuje czasu, by móc dorosnąć. To Zuzanna wraz z Piotrem planują wyprawy, kreślą mapy i szkicują plany kolejnych bitew. Piotr pyta Zuzannę o rady, a ona mu ich udziela. Są tacy –

(zagubieni)

- wspaniali we wspólnym rządzeniu. Piotr podejmuje ważne decyzje, a potem świętuje – z Zuzanną. Cóż o poważnych sprawach państwa mogą wiedzieć takie dzieci – Łucja i Edmund? Tylko ona Łagodna i on Wielki. Świętują i raz Piotr pije zbyt dużo wina, jest przecież –

(tylko dzieckiem)

- taki dorosły. Zuzanna układa go w jedwabnych pościelach, a on upada, pociąga ją za sobą i całuje. Zuzanna widzi oczy Piotra z odległości kilku milimetrów i potwór w jej piersiach eksploduje – i Piotr i Król i krew z krwi i kość z kości i brat i mężczyzna, należy już tylko do niej i –

(to jest już koniec)

- to początek wszystkiego, co nastąpić musi. Zuzanna wie, że w końcu nastąpi. Wbrew wszystkiemu nigdy nie straciła rozsądku. Zawsze była rozumna, a popełniając błędy wiedziała, że je popełnia. Grzesząc wiedziała, że grzeszy. Czeka więc spokojnie na -

(Lwa i wyrok – _już nigdy nie powrócisz do Narnii_)

- szczęśliwe zakończenie, które nigdy nie nadchodzi. Zuzanna zawsze brała odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Czekanie na szczęśliwy koniec, to jedyne kłamstwo, która chciała sobie wmówić. Bo nawet ona – Łagodna Królowa Narnii – wie, że ta mistyka wymaga szacunku i nawet ona drży przed wieczną utratą szczęśliwego zakończenia, które stracić musi. I na koniec pojawia się już tylko kobieta w ciele dziewczynki i –

(Zuzanna Łagodna przestaje być przyjaciółką Narnii)

- Zuzanna Łagodna na powrót zostaje Zuzanną Pevensie.


End file.
